


Believe

by Banshee27



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Yukimura Seiichi, Gender Bender, Hospitalize Yukimura Seiichi, Mentions of Fuji Syusuke, OC as Yukimura's Parents, Sick Yukimura Seiichi, alpha pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: Yukimura Seiichi has been hiding her feelings towards her childhood friend. But things weren't easy when fate made her stuck in the hospital. Swallowing herself to self-pity, she started to lose fate after hearing she can't play tennis with her body. She was blinded due to sorrow and didn't realize that her friend has been by her side.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 5





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't own anything aside for this fanfiction. I don't have any medical knowledge, most of it is base on what I understood during my searches. I do apologize if I made someone felt offended about it. I still do hope that you will enjoy reading the story that I want to share.
> 
> Lastly, I didn't bother changing Yukimura's name to a female one.
> 
> The theme of this one was originally about a girl who was in a one-sided relation towards her crush. It all happened when listening to that one particular music. But then again, I didn't know what happened as I just wrote what comes to mind. Enjoy!

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi stared at the moon from the hospital room that she's currently being admitted at, wondering if she should tell him about her secret. She held tightly on her phone closer to her chest, wondering how long she could last to keep it from him.

0o0o0

It was already morning when he visited her again, she greeted him with a smile and listened to every word that left his mouth, responding now and then. She was lost in his presence as she watched him change the flowers on her bedside table. Nodding unconsciously as he asked her question about her health. She was brought back to reality when he saw him face her with a frown.

"Oh, I'm fine. The doctor said that as long as I continue to drink my medicine. I will be out of the hospital in no time" She lied. However, the smile and relief on his face were enough for her, for now. An hour had passed as they continued to talk about their friends and their old teammates back at the Tennis club that they joined together. Laughing at the video they took together with messages for her when he visited their old coach, she felt happiness overwhelmed her as she listened to them wishing for her to get well. She smiled gratefully at their messages and thanked her friend for the gift. Smiling towards him, she handed him back his phone.

It was a few minutes later when he received an email from someone waiting for him at the hospital gates. He bade farewell to his friend and picked up his bag and cap.

"Then, I'll see you next week Yukimura"

She nodded her head, her words left stuck on her throat as the man had already left in a hurry. 'See you soon Gen' She thought. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the other window and watched him jog towards the gate. She was left shaken when she saw a woman hooking her arms with his. Despite them being far from her, she could hear them laugh.

0o0o0

Sanada Geniichirou.

The name of her childhood friend when they at the age of four. Turning to her side, she unconsciously rubbed her chest as she remembered their backs when they left. "Gen" she whispered in a soft voice, frowning her brows, not wanting her tears to fall.

"Sei? Are you okay?" she heard her mother ask. Blinking away the tears gathering, she sniffed and turned to her mother.

"I'm alright mom" She smiled back, she didn't fail to notice the sad look her mother was giving her. "I am alright mom" She grinned widely, she watched her mother walk closer to her and allowed her to wrap her arms around her.

"Of course. You're my daughter and I know that you're a strong woman"

Seiichi smiled back and wrapped her arms back to her. Her smile disappeared from her lips, as she doubted if she's really strong as what her mother had said. 'I can't even tell him'. She thought.

0o0o0

Three days passed, she found herself sitting in front of the doctor while listening to him talk about her health. She observed his facial expression and could see the worry in his eyes. It didn't take her long to realize that she was getting worse than she should have been. She remained silent on her bed, processing the words into her mind, trying to understand them. Feeling pain in her heart, she held her breath and bit her lip.

She didn't notice the hand on her back, grabbing her for comfort. Sniffing from her mother's comforting smell. She let out a scream as she cried hard on her mother's arms.

"No" She repeatedly responded to her doctor, "That's not true, right?" unable to accept the news, tears dripping from her eyes as she grabbed for her mother.

The doctor nodded his head in response, "Might be. But there is still a chance of possibility that you will be able to have a full recovery"

Yukimura held on to her mother's hand, as she nodded to her doctor. Listening to his advice on what to do and what not to do, for the sake of getting well.

0o0o0

Yukimura was laying down on her bed, pretending to sleep with her eyes open and stuck gazing at the ceiling. She heard the voice that she has been wanting to hear a week ago. But after hearing from her doctor about the possibilities of her unable to go back to her favorite sport, she started to lose hope.

She turned her head to the closed door, listening to her mother to speak with her childhood friend. She looked back at the ceiling and closed her eyes to sleep, waiting for her mother to come back in.

"I'm sorry Gen-chan. But Sei doesn't want to meet anyone for now. I hope you'll understand" She heard her mother speak to the younger lad, she heard him ask why and after that she pretended not to hear anything.

"Sei?" Her mother stood beside her.

"Are you sure?"

She silently nodded her head and slowly tried to sit up with her mother's help. "I'm fine" she frowned. Putting her feet to the cold floor, she watched him leave through the gates.

"Sei, I know you don't want to tell Gen-chan. But I think he deserves to know what's going through you"

"No, he doesn't have too" she trailed off, her eyes still lingering at the gates "I don't want to be a burden"

Her mother was about to rebuke her words, but the door suddenly opened, and in came an older man with the same features as his daughter. Except for their body and gender.

"Sei, how are you?" She heard her father asked. Turning her head towards the voice, she smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine Dad" She lied again. Feeling a thorn deep inside her as she kept on her constant lie.

0o0o0

A week had passed as she continued to decline her friends' visits. She swallowed herself in self-pity, feeling her world had already ended. She looked at the flowers her mother had placed on her bedside table since she loves flowers second to tennis. It was the reason why she started doing gardening as a hobby, totally different to how she viewed tennis. Tennis has always been something that had stayed with her when she was young, it was the only sport that can help her aggressively release her stress and she was good with it.

Sitting up from her bed she decided to head to the garden for some fresh air.

She decided to go out on her own, seeing that her mother wasn't around. Dragging the IV fluids stuck on her forearm, she started to head to the door of her white room. At first, she walked slowly, feeling something weird around her legs but she didn't put her mind to it. She noticed her steps started to get sloppy and felt like she was dragging them as she walked.

She let out a sigh from exhaustion once she got in the elevator. Noticing some eyes at her, she turned towards them and smiled. Once she reached the floor, the guys who were before her first had allowed her to get out first. Voicing out a short 'thank you', she exited the elevator slowly.

Yukimura felt her breathing starting to get heavier as she walked, pausing now and then when she realized that her legs started going weak. She looked around for help and was surprised to see a familiar face. She frowned while yelling towards him, earning them the nurse's attention.

Even before he could respond, she had already doubled over and fell to the ground. She slowly felt her eyes closing as she watched her childhood friend through her half-lidded eyes.

0o0o0

Sanada Geniichirou was left in confusion and worry, after seeing her being brought back to the emergency room to check what was wrong. He just stayed there in silence as he waited and hoped that nothing bad had happened.

It was minutes later when he heard Yukimura's mother arrived. She gave him a surprised look as she asked him what happened. He wasn't able to respond though, when the doctor in charge of her daughter had come out instead, looking grim as he walked closer to her.

"Doctor. What happened to my daughter? Is she okay?" She asked frantically towards the other man.

The doctor pressed his lips into a thin line. "If it's alright with you. May I ask you to come with me to the office?"

With worry painting on her face, she nodded her head immediately and followed the doctor, after seeing her daughter sound asleep and being wheeled back, perhaps back to her room. She then remembered the younger lad she left behind and turned back to him.

"Gen-chan. Do you mind staying with Sei for now?"

He nodded his head in understanding and started to follow his friend towards her room.

0o0o0

She was now sleeping on her bed, her lips pale and her skin started to turn whiter than before. Frowning at what she used to be. He had blamed himself for the accident just now, thinking that it might have triggered something when they saw each other earlier. He stared at her face and observed her sleeping soundly. Watching her chest move up and down gave him relief knowing that she is still alive.

He placed his hand over hers, and held them tight, pressing a kiss, as he hoped for her to get well soon. He pulled his stool closer to her bed, his hand still on hers, placing his other hand to her head, he softly moved some of her hair away from her eyes. He fondled at her hair, while he continued to move his fingers on her forehead as if massaging them softly.

Sanada almost failed to hear the fake cough behind him, and immediately sat up straight while placing his hands on his lap. He robotically turned around, to find her father raising a brow towards him.

"Is there something that you need from my daughter?"

Sanada shook his head, his lips tight and cheeks turning red from being caught.

"Mind telling me what are doing to MY daughter?"

The younger lad could hear the emphasis of his words, his voice sounding deadly as he stepped closer towards him. Unconsciously standing up from his chair he instantly confessed what he was doing.

"And Why is that?" The older man asked curiously. The man had known the younger lad since they were four, and he didn't want to admit it but he started keeping tabs on the younger lad when he turned eight.

Sanada had gulped down his saliva, his hands sweating and body shivering from the intimidating aura from his friends' father. Without an explanation of why he did that, he wasn't aware that he had already blurted his feelings towards his daughter. His eyes had widened from the sudden confession, palms covering his mouth. Snapping his head towards the sleeping figure in the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her still fast asleep.

"Oh, and do you think that I will allow you to date, my daughter?" The older man glared, standing closer to the shorter male.

Sanada felt like he had shrunk from fear, sweat dripping from his head. Currently scared and puzzled about what to do. Luckily for him, he was saved when the door opened and in came the man's wife. Who immediately scolded her husband, after hearing what he just did to the younger lad.

0o0o0

"I'm sorry about earlier, Gen-chan. He can be overprotective at times"

"It's alright Auntie" The middle school student sheepishly smiled, still feeling the glare he has been given from the older man. "Um, I better go now. I need to pick up my nephew. I'll just come back tomorrow to visit her properly"

"Oh yeah, I heard that Sasuke got sick. Is he okay?"

"He is. It was just a slight cold" He smiled reassuringly at the woman and bowed his head to his friend's parents. He then started to head back to the pediatricians' ward, as the little boy had refused to leave the office unless his Uncle would come and pick him up.

The older woman had closed the door after seeing the young boy off. Turning back to her husband, she raised a brow at him. She was appalled at him when she watched her husband just sitting on the chair drinking his coffee as if he did nothing wrong.

"You know that I like Gen-chan"

"And so?"

She rolled her eyes at him and sat at the vacant chair in front. "She likes him", she clarified while watching her daughter still asleep on the bed. She didn't receive a response after that, but she can tell that he knows.

It was almost half an hour when their daughter had finally woke up. Relief had already washed over her after hearing from her mother that they didn't tell him. She was currently eating her meal but soon discarded it to the side. She turned her head to the window and just gazed at nowhere.

She watched the sky turn pink as the sunset to the ground. She missed those days where she could play tennis till the sky went dark. Sighing at herself for the self-pity, she slapped her cheeks and pretended to smile. Remembering her mother's words, she doubted whether to tell him or not.

Picking up her phone from the bedside table, she wondered if she should meet up with him tomorrow or just wait till he comes for a visit. Tired of thinking too much, she decided to conclude that there was just one thing she wanted. She just missed him.

0o0o0

Yukimura was in dread after realizing that she couldn't feel her body that morning. Crying in pain and fear, she called out for her mother. "Mommy" she cried tears on her bed. Her mother, who was on the chair eating her breakfast, was alarmed after hearing her soft cries.

"I can't-" She trailed off, her body frozen as tears fell from her eyes.

Her doctor and the nurses were immediately called, checking her body if there are complications.

It just happened that Sanada was there when he saw nurses coming in and out of her room, worried painted on his face, he walked faster towards her room and heard what the doctor just said.

'Surgery?' he repeated in his head in confusion. It was a few minutes later when the doctor had left, that he decided to enter the room.

"Gen-chan?" The older woman was shocked after seeing him by the door. He nodded his head in greeting.

"Did you hear?"

He nodded his head again.

"I see, then, please come here and sit for now"

He nodded again and sat down in front of her. He listened to his friend's mother as she explained what was wrong with her daughter. He was horrified after hearing that she might not be able to play or do excessive physical labor. Though there is a chance for recovery if she will go through the surgery and treatment.

"I see. May I ask when she will have her surgery?"

The older woman smiled sadly at him, explaining that she has been refusing the surgery. Sanada frowned, wondering why she's refusing. Biting the inside of his mouth, he remained silent still listening to her mother talk.

"Mom?"

They both heard her call from her bed. Her mother was instantly on her side, asking how she's doing.

"Are you able to move?" she asked while pressing on the buzz button by her daughter's bed as what the doctor had instructed. She watched her daughter move her arms, and legs slowly. Nodding her head back to her, she slowly sat up from her position with her mother's help.

Yukimura had her eyes wide, upon seeing Sanada in front of her. Averting her eyes away from him. Fully aware that her mother must have told him since she saw him by the corner of her eyes before she fell asleep.

0o0o0

After the doctor had left together with the older woman to discuss her health. Yukimura was left alone with her childhood friend. She was silent while resting her head to the inclined bed. Unable to look at his face.

"Yukimura"

She heard him call out.

"I already heard everything from Auntie"

She remained silent.

"The doctor said that there's still a chance that you'll recover from this. So-"

"-and what? I might recover but there's a possibility that I won't be able to play tennis anymore"

His face frowned while listening to her. Walking closer towards his friend, he placed his hand on her shoulders. "But there's a possibility that you will be able to play again. So don't give up."

Her eyes started to gather tears, brows furrowed, her lips quivering. She clasped both her hands and turned her face away from him. Sanada held on her shoulders tightly, saddened at how she gave up so easily for her dreams. He was about to speak, but a soft murmuring from her lips made him pause.

"Hey, can you leave for now?"

"But-"

"I'm tired, so please leave" She shouted, tears falling from her eyes. Her hands clutching on her blanket. She listened to his footsteps slowly fading and continued to cry after hearing the door closed.

0o0o0

_It was three days after she was diagnosed when she decided to walk in the garden. Watching the other patients talking, walking, and some are in their wheelchairs. She enjoyed watching the flowers dance through the fresh air. Reading back to her book, she didn't realize that the time had passed by._

_She stood up from the bench and started to head back to her room, knowing that her mother would worry if she turned back late. Entering back the hospital building, she noticed the oddness of her legs when walking. She soon realized that she was starting to have a hard time._

_Leaning her body to the wall for support, she heaved a sigh and inhaled to breathe. Wiping the sweats covering her forehead, she started to regret her decision of why she left her room alone. She didn't give up though and didn't bother calling the nurses, as she was intent to walk on her own back to her room._

_She started to hear someone talking as she was slowly closing into a room. Raising a brow, she heard her name being spoken. Her brows are now furrowed as she listened to them speak, realizing that it was her doctor's voice. She eavesdropped on their conversation and regretted it._

_With her lips turning pale, her skin turned cold. She was dead to the world as she turned around, she didn't even notice how she got back to her room._

0o0o0

Four days had passed after Sanada's visit.

After their conversation that day, she had prohibited him from visiting as he had to prepare his team for the Kantou regionals. Despite that, she got a surprise visit from the boys' tennis club and the girl teams' vice-captain, stating that they missed her interfering during their club activities, and even watching her coach some of them and their weekly practice match with her teams.

Yukimura took the flowers the vice-captain of the girl's team handed to her, and smiled sadly. Her attention was grabbed when she noticed a certain black cap at the back of the group. Her brows furrowed as she grabbed for the cardigan tighter and pulled the hem closer to her collarbone.

"Captain, I heard that you are refusing Surgery?" it was Kirihara Akaya who spoke up worriedly. Despite her not being his captain. The younger lad had always thought before that she was a guy after meeting her wearing boy's clothes. After being defeated by her, he was in utter shock to learn that a girl had defeated him in tennis, But he slowly got close and formed a bond with her.

Yukimura was in shock and immediately turned her attention to her childhood friend, fiercely glaring at him.

"Don't be mad at Captain Sanada" Akaya pouted. "I heard it from your father when I saw him at the school"

She felt her brows twitch at his response and sighed.

"Why Captain? Why? You need to get better and be healthy again so we can play tennis and have another match. Okay?" She heard him loud and she felt a prick inside her heart. She closed her eyes and calmly responded with a smile.

"I just find it that there was no point to it"

"But"

"Akaya. Do you mind telling me what happened to my flowers at the school? Did you take care of them?" She asked forcefully to the cowering second year, as she tried to change the subject while injecting fear to the younger lad.

Kirihara felt his body shiver from the tone of her voice and immediately hid behind Yanagi.

"They are alright, your team is taking care of them, isn't that right?" Yanagi Renji asked the girls' vice-captain. She nodded her head in response and held on her captain's hand.

"They are blooming as usual Sei-chan, so hurry and get better"

"Is that so. Then I'll leave it to you guys till I get out" she responded and beamed a smile to the scared lad still hiding behind Yanagi.

"Now, now, Kirihara. I won't do anything to you anymore. So come out there"

She watched the younger lad peek from his senpai's back and nodded his head. Slowly walking back beside her, and in a second was back to his usual self.

An hour and a quarter had already passed, as they talked randomly. Sometimes Yukimura could hint that they are wanting her to understand something. But she pretended not to mention it, as she decided to continue to smile and chuckle with their jokes.

0o0o0

She waved at her friends goodbye after they closed the door, and her smile was immediately gone when she saw Sanada still standing near the door.

"Do you need something Sanada?"

"Yukimura, I just want you to understand that it's too early for you to give up. There's still a possibility that you can continue to play tennis after the surgery and rehabilitate your body".

"-and it's also a possibility that I would be unable to play tennis again as well, even if I go through surgery"

"That's not true. You just need to believe in yourself" He responded strongly. Stepping closer to her bed, his hands in a tight fist.

"I can't" Yukimura screamed. Tired and her eyes tearing up.

Sanada had widened his eyes and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry" he felt remorse as he spoke those words, unable to look at her crying again. He heard her sniffing and asked him a question. He sat down at the stool beside her bed and placed his hands on his lap, still unable to look at her face.

"For making you cry again"

"What's with that" she muttered on her bed, sniffing while wiping the tears away.

"I just realized that I've been making you cry a lot, and I wanted to apologize"

Yukimura stayed silent on her bed, letting the tears fall while watching him bow his head and apologized to her as if he did something bad. Smiling to herself, she reminisced about their childhood days. Realizing that he hasn't changed at all. Still the same headstrong and wholesome boy that she met when she was four.

"You haven't changed at all" She chuckled while holding on to the cardigan on her back. Sanada unconsciously faced his friend and was dumbfounded by her smile. He responded with a raised brow.

"And you change a lot. You're going soft"

Yukimura was left surprised. Now giggling on her bed, she commented on how she missed that line. However, she choked on her saliva, and Sanada turned fidgety, as he grabbed for a bottle of water and a glass, pouring her a glass and handed it to her immediately, not caring about small spills on the way. After she drank the water, he was confused about why she's still laughing.

"I haven't seen you acting like this for a long time now"

"That's because you decided to confined yourself"

Yukimura pressed her lips, agreeing to what he said. "I guess I am" They were silent for a while before Yukimura decided to continue. "I'm sorry for making you upset as well"

"Apology accepted"

Yukimura can't help but smile at his response. Feeling the happiness of being together with him again, she can't help but suggest going out, since he indirectly stated that she's been staying in her room for a long time. "Why don't we go to the garden?"

She can see the frown back again on his brows, able to think what he is thinking. She pointed a finger towards the chair and claimed that she has a wheelchair. Nodding his head in response, he stood up and dragged the wheelchair in front of her. Once the chair was settled in place, he didn't give a second thought on carrying her effortless and settled her to the wheelchair. He was oblivious, but she was flushed.

0o0o0

"Hey, I think that you were right. I guess I tried to change myself" Yukimura stated while watching some kids play in the garden. "Honestly, I was just too scared to do the surgery. Wondering if I'll be able to play tennis again after. But after hearing the doctor talk about me. That I should give up on tennis since there was no chance for recovery at all. I felt like there was no point in living, that I didn't mind staying in that room for longer than I would want."

Sanada sat down on the bench beside her and listened to her talk seriously.

"I was swallowing myself in self-pity, and that's not who I am, right?"

"Of course. The Yukimura Seiichi that I know is proud, and a dignified woman. The behavior that you've been showing me this past few weeks has been soft and not the Yukimura that I know"

She smiled as she heard him say 'Tarondoru' again.

"I know that you're strong and you persevere to win. So I fully believe that you can get back and stand on your own feet if you continue to fight the diseases. That's why I wanted you to agree with the surgery because I believe in you, and if you won't believe in yourself. Then at least believe in me."

Yukimura was surprised at his words. Her cheeks started to feel warm, as she laughed loudly.

"Fine then, I'll believe you Gen. I'll agree with the surgery" she continued to laugh, making the lad confused at why she's still laughing. But hearing his old nickname from her mouth made him smile instead.

"It's been a very long time that you called me by that name"

Realizing what she just called him with, she shut up and averted her attention. "Hmm? What are you talking about? I did nothing of that sort"

"No, I heard you call me 'Gen'. Speaking of it, when did you revert to calling me by my last name?"

"How about you? You've been calling me by my last name since we turned eight."

Sanada felt his cheeks heating up, "That was that, and this is this. You're going soft, and trying to change the subject"

"What are you talking about? It's the same. Idiot"

0o0o0

"Thank you for persuading her to go through with the surgery Gen-chan" Yukimira's mother exclaimed loudly while hugging the young lad.

"No, I just wanted her to be strong and-"

"You did. Remember what you said yesterday? That, if I don't believe on myself then I shou-"

She was stopped mid-sentence when Sanada had stepped closer towards her and covered her mouth. Earning a curious look from the mother and his nephew.

"Hmm… what's this hiding a secret?" Her mother jumped in excitement while watching him hush her daughter.

He begged her not to spill while moving his hand away from her mouth, but with her brows moving up and down in a teasing manner made him glare at her.

"Nah, Gen was just being cheesy"

"You're going soft Sei. Please remember your promise"

"Oh? When did you two start calling each other back with nicknames? Are you guys dating?" The older woman asked enthusiastically while pressing her hands to her cheeks in excitement. The question brought them to turn red, heat going up to their face.

"Mom. We're not. Also. Gen is dating someone" she exclaimed loudly earning a confused look from her childhood friend. "Right?" She asked, turning her attention to him with a red face.

"Tsk. Tsk. You got it, wrong big sis. Gen is an old man. No one wants to date him". His nephew responded to her in his uncle's stead.

"Sasuke. Mind you. I'm still fifteen years old" Sanada shouted towards the six years old child. The young Sanada was already covering his ears looking amused while teasing his Uncle."

"But an Uncle is still an Uncle, and that makes you old" the young child concluded and ran towards the other side of the bed while sticking out a tongue to his Uncle.

Yukimura started to laugh at Sanada's predicament. Watching him being annoyed and unable to punish his nephew was entertainment to her.

"Then Gen-chan, Sasuke-chan. I'll leave Sei in your hands for today. Okay?"

The lads nodded their head in response, as they watched the mother leave the room. The younger of the three had crawled himself on the bed, after placing the chest board on her lap.

"I'm bored. So we'll play chest"

"Hey, now Sasuke. Sei might be tired, go watch some TV shows instead"

The younger lad raised a brow, ignoring his uncle, he opened the board and took out the chest pieces to the bed.

"Listen to me" Sanada scolded.

"It's alright Gen. I want to play too" She smiled towards her friend, and patted the young boy on her bed.

Sanada pressed his lips together and begrudgingly nodded his head, he then left the two alone and went to plate their lunch.

Yukimura had enjoyed her time playing with the young Sanada, watching the young boy pout as he lost another game. Crossing his arms together, he demanded to play another game. In which she just nodded her head and agreed.

It was already three in the afternoon, when she saw the young lad already on the verge of sleeping, nodding his head repeatedly as he tried his best to stay awake. Chucking at the little boy, she called out to her childhood friend, who was busy reading a book. Sanada stood up from the chair after hearing her call his name. He walked towards the younger lad and picked him up.

"It's alright, just let him sleep there. Unless you don't want to sit?"

Sanada gave it a thought, looking around and agreed with her. He took the chest board from her lap instead and placed it on the table after letting the young lad pay down properly by her feet. He then took a stool beside her bed and sat on it.

There was a pregnant pause between them for a while before Yukimura asked about the regionals. Looking proud and excited to share the news. He reported that they had won and now will be facing Fudomine soon. Congratulating him on their win, she smiled fondly at the lad in front of her.

"Then, I'll leave it to you to win the Regionals again this time. Unfortunately, the girl's team didn't last after their second match. So I guess it's my defeat."

"Then, you can just win it when you get better"

"Well be graduating by that time" She stated.

"There's still high school"

"You don't want to give up do you"

"We didn't agree that it would only be until Middle school. We can still compete on who gets to win their team three times in a row in the Nationals."

"Fine then, but it will be back to zero"

"Just what I want"

Both grinned at each other, after agreeing to their match. Since they were children, they have been a bit competitive towards each other, sometimes in a weird way. It's usually a draw or her winning their bet. But this time, he won around.

It was already five in the afternoon when her father had arrived. He gave his gratitude to the lads who stayed with his daughter, waving them off with a smile. He didn't fail to give a warning look to the older Sanada. Sasuke only raised a brow when he noticed his Uncle shivering at the arrival of her father.

That night Yukimura's mother didn't fail to tease her daughter about knowing Sanada isn't in a relationship yet, making her daughter fluster till she fell asleep.

0o0o0

After the match between Rikkaidai and Fudomine, Yukimura was visited again by Sanada and his team. Bringing them with flowers and gifts, as they shared the news of them winning their match with the Fudomine. They stood around her as they let Yanagi change the flowers from her vase. Congratulating her friends for winning the game. She asked who they will be fighting first.

"It will be Seigaku this time"

"Seigaku? Tezuka?"

Sanada nodded his head, earning him a smile from his friend. "Then it will be the second time you'll be facing him"

"Unfortunately though, Tezuka won't be in the match."

"Why? Did something happen?" She asked curiously at Yanagi.

"His injury got worse from his last match and he needs to have treatment for him to be able to play again"

"Ohh" she trailed off, her eyes looking back at Sanada. "That's too bad"

"Well, it's fine though. I heard that they have a freshman rookie on their regular line up" The second year smiled "and I can't wait to beat his ass during the game"

"I thought you wanted to have a match with Fuji?" Bunta asked curiously while popping his bubblegum.

Akaya looking proud, he placed his hands on his hips. "Of course. I'll beat him too"

Almost an hour had passed before they decided to leave, as the sun had started to set. They bade goodbye to their friend and started to head out. Sanada decided to stay behind for a while and sat at the stool beside her. He started to ask about her surgery.

"The doctor said that the surgery is scheduled fifteen days from now."

"I see, then Let's do our best together and overcome to win"

They both grinned at each other, trusting and believing that they can do this. Though they fail to see a figure hiding behind the slightly opened door. However, Yukimura released a sigh and turned her head towards the door.

"I know that you're there. Why don't you come in?"

"When did you notice me?" he asked while holding up his phone with a bouquet on his other hand.

"For a while now" Yukimura responded and grinned at her other friend. Sanada turned his head around and was surprised to see the Shitenhouji's team captain behind him.

"You two know each other?" Sanada asked curiously while frowning towards the other lad.

"Something like that. Here. A get well soon gift" Shiraishi placed the flowers on her lap. Giving him her thanks, she could smell the fragrance coming off from the flowers.

"Ohh, this smells good. Where did you get this?"

"From the flower shop around the corner, I thought you might like them since they smelt good when I passed by"

Yukimura nodded her head in response and placed the bright daisies on her bedside table. Reminding herself to have her mom buy another vase for the flowers. "So what brings you here?" she asked curiously to the man.

"Of course to visit. I heard from Fuji that you got admitted. So I decided to come and visit. Fuji was planning to come here as well. But decided that he'll just visit you at another time"

The two were indulged in their conversation, and Sanada started to feel left out. He was confused about why the Shitenhoujis' captain was visiting his childhood friend but was unable to find the right timing to ask. His brows had started to frown though, as he noticed that they seemed to be close since they are speaking casually to each other. Hearing Fujis' name in their conversation, had him even more intrigued as he listened to them talk. Few minutes passed, and Shiraishi decided to leave. He wished her luck on her surgery and nodded towards Sanada.

Yukimura waived at her friend and started to gaze at the flowers on her bedside table. Sanada can't help but glare at the bouquet she was given. Bidding goodbye to his friend, he left with a foul mood, leaving Yukimura confused.

The next day she received a bigger bouquet without a name.

0o0o0

Yukimura had looked up in the sky, frowning at the harsh wind and rain. Watching the television reporting about the weather, she sighed at the report. Minutes later she got a text from her childhood friend, stating that the match will be moved ten days from now. She felt dismayed about the news but was excited at the same time. She sent him a response, as she lied down to her bed, gazing at the dark clouds and listening to the rain.

She heard a knock from her door and decided to sit up, curious about who it might be. Her mother stood up and opened the door. She heard an unfamiliar voice while her mother spoke to the person who was at the door. Her eyes were wide, as she was astonished when she saw her mother come in with a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my, this is the fifth time in a row" her mother teased as she placed the flower together with the other bouquet that she received yesterday and a few days ago. "The person who delivered this said that the sender doesn't want to be known as well. I wonder who kept sending you flowers" her mother teased again.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

It was a few rings later before he picked up the call before he could respond. She already spoke first.

"Gen, I am grateful for the flowers. But please stop sending them, my room is starting to look like a garden, which I don't mind. But it will be a burden to the doctors and nurses. So please stop"

The other line went silent for a while before he responded sadly.

"Come on, don't sound like that. I love the flowers that you send me, I really do. But please not every day?" she offered instead, making her mother giggle at her compromise.

The man on the other line begrudgingly agreed before asking. "Are his flowers dead yet?"

She was confused about what he meant when she remembered the flower's Shiraishi gave her. Watching the flowers from Shiraishi started to wilt. She sighed and said 'yes'. For some reason, Sanada started to sound happy before they ended the call.

0o0o0

Days had passed and Yukimura's days were spent with her going to the garden with his mother or sometimes with her friends that would come to visit. As days started to get closer to the scheduled date of her operation, she started to feel scared. Her mother would find her gazing and just silently looking far away at times when they are alone. She wanted to call him, hoping that it would calm her down. But got worried that she might be interrupting their club activities, to top that they also have a match coming in two days from now.

It was already past three in the morning, as she was woken up from a horrible dream. Sitting up from her bed, she grabbed the bottled water on the bedside table. After drinking water, she placed it back to the table and heard her phone chime. Picking it up, she was surprised and happy at the sudden call. She tried to greet him casually when she picked up his call. Hearing his voice from the other line, made her feel the butterflies soaring on her stomach.

"I'm sorry I can't come to visit you this past few days"

She heard him say. She waved it off and said it was fine as they have to prepare for their match. "Good luck on your match tomorrow"

"Same to you. Let's do our best. After the match, we'll visit you in the hospital. What time is your surgery?"

"I don't know yet, but I think it will be in the afternoon"

"I see. Then, we will have to win the games with three sets. So, we will have enough time to come to you before you will have your surgery, and that time it will be us cheering you"

"Oh, you think you can win them with three-game sets?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am" was his proud response.

"Then, good luck with that" She chuckled

"Of course"

Yukimura was about to end the call when Sanada spoke something that made her wonder.

"It's good that you sound good. I was worried wondering if you're nervous about the operation"

She remained silent, a bit surprised smiling to herself. "You really know me don't you" earning her a matter of fact response. "I guess so, we've known each other since we're four. I guess that answers it. But thank you for calling me, Gen. I tried to call you, but I didn't want to bother you during practice"

"That's ridiculous. There's no way you would be a bother. So call me whenever you want"

She smiled at his response and agreed with what he said. This time they ended the call as it was almost a quarter to four.

"Good night"

She placed her phone back to the table and laid back on her bed. Feeling content and calm after their phone call, she started to wonder what made him call her at three in the morning. If those are just his questions, he knew that he could just call her in the morning. She decided to place her confusion on the side, as she still felt delighted inside thinking that he bothered to call her so early. Giggling to herself, she can't help but had a hard time going back to sleep that morning.

0o0o0

"Then as scheduled you will have your surgery at three in the afternoon tomorrow."

The doctor smiled towards her as she nodded her head. Clutching the sheets on her lap, she started to feel anxious again. Her Mother grasped her hand and smiled telling her it will be alright. She smiled back in response. Seconds later her Father arrived with a frown while holding a bouquet. Walking to his child he placed the flowers on her lap.

"Oh my, where did you get these flowers?" his wife asked curiously.

The man pouted with a frown. "I saw your childhood friend on my way here, and asked me to give it to you"

"Gen was here?" his daughter asked happily. He stared at his child and ignored her question.

Seiichi looked at the flowers and noticed a charm inside. She picked it up carefully from the flowers and observed the pale blue charm. Based on the clumsy stitching and string of the charm, it must have been him who made the charm. She chuckled and sent a thank you message to him with the picture of the charm that he made.

"This must be why he was awake till three then"

"What's that?" her mother asked curiously while taking a peak on the charm. Knowing who it came from, the older woman smiled and patted her daughter's head. "You're so loved by him" she teased. With cheeks turning red, she remained silent and let her mom have her fun.

0o0o0

It was already the day of the surgery, when Yukimura received another email from her childhood friend, stating that they will win this for sure. She unconsciously formed a slight smile on her face and looked at the charm lying on the table.

Hours had passed and she got another message from Bunta. Updating her that they won two match sets, and will be heading their way to her later. She cheered towards them in response and felt the nervousness on her muscles as she remembered about what is about to come to her later. Just two hours left and it will be her turn. But as minutes passed by, she wondered why they hadn't arrived yet. She was curious but held herself to ask them. Minutes had turned to an hour, and it will be another hour before she enters the surgery room.

She looked at her mother and nodded her head after her mother shook her head. Indicating that they haven't arrived yet. But remembering his words, she calmed herself and remembered what her friend said. _'If you won't believe in yourself. Then at least believe in me.'_

 _'So cheeky'_ she thought and decided to believe his words.

"It's time," She heard her doctor say when he entered the room. She looked at her phone and saw that there were no updates from them yet. She turned her head to the girl's tennis' vice-captain and told her not to worry. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and prayed for her safety. She nodded her head and pressed her lips to her mother's cheek.

0o0o0

It was already five in the afternoon when some of the Rikkaidai's tennis clubs arrived, standing in front of the door of the emergency room, hoping and praying that she would be fine. Knowing that they lost their two single games after winning two double games, they left the rest to their captain to win the match. They were silent as they waited for the surgery to finish while hoping Sanada would win the game. It wasn't that long though when Sanada arrived, looking grim while he watched his teammates. Kirihara can't help but cry after hearing that they lost to Seigaku, earning him a scolding from one of his senpais.

Sanada just remained silent and stood there, as he waited for her to come out. Hours had passed by, and Yukimura was finally out. They waited patiently while the doctor was speaking with her mother. Hoping that there were no complications. A sigh of relief had washed over them after hearing that the surgery was a success.

0o0o0

It has been a week since they lost to Seigaku and after Yukimura's surgery. Still unable to stand on her own, she stayed in her wheelchair as she watched the flowers from the garden. She turned her head towards her companion and smiled. "By the way. Thanks for the charm"

Sanada nodded his head and settled her next to the bench. As soon as he sat down he was dumbfounded by what he heard. He staggered for a bit and fell to his but, Snapping his head towards her, he asked her what she said again.

Yukimura smiled and grasped the charm on her hands. Feeling her heart thundering, she breathed and looked back at his eyes.

"I made a promise to myself. That, if I get out alive, then I will tell you something that I have been hiding from you"

"And that is?" he asked curiously. He was confused though when she saw him frown.

"Seriously, Sasuke must be right. You're going senile"

"I am not," Sanada rebuked, standing up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So you heard me then?" she teased, making the lad beat red. Sanada sat down on the bench.

"I am not going soft, I heard you loud and clear"

"Oh really?"

"Of course and I feel the same way" he was left appalled from his sudden confession, turning his head towards her, and was surprised to see her skin turn red. He struggled with his words, as he tried to correct what he said. Giving up as words aren't going out correctly. He relaxed and closed his eyes in embarrassment as he confessed his feelings properly.

Sanada opened his eyes slowly and was confused with her reaction.

Yukimura had her hands clasping her cheeks, her eyes in between her fingertips. Sanada waited for her to speak as he observed her through his eyes. He could hear her inhale and exhale as if to calm herself. He was about to ask if she's okay and stepped closer to her when he was left perplexed when he was suddenly dragged closer by his shirt, his cap fell to the ground and was now leaning at the armrest of her wheelchair for support. Their face was an inch closer.

She stared at his eyes to his nose and lips. She whispered her words softly for him to hear and pressed her lips to his.

With eyes wide, Sanada remained on his position in shock. He felt her let go of his shirt, and he fell back again to the ground.

"So how was it?" she asked with red cheeks and avoided eye contact.

It wasn't that long when Sanada stood up and squatted in front of her. "I love you" he responded. A smile had slowly crept onto her face and faced the man in front of her. Smiling softly, she held his hand with hers. ", and I to you"

END


End file.
